Polycarbonates are usually manufactured by the phosgene process, but polycarbonates obtained in this way have the drawbacks of unsatisfactory thermal stability, and of poor mold release which complicates the continuous production of molded products from such polycarbonates.
In order to improve the mold release characteristics of polycarbonates, aliphatic ester are sometimes mixed with them as mold release agents. But although the addition of aliphatic esters makes for better mold release, the resin compositions thus obtained have inferior thermal stability, which can cause problems such as mold fouling during continuous production of molded products.
Those problems are solved by the present invention, whose object is to provide polycarbonate resin compositions having good mold release and thermal stability, with minimal mold fouling.